Backstabber
by L I M I T L E S S S
Summary: Do you ever get the feeling after six wonderful weeks of Christmas holidays, you spend most of it touring Europe and when you return home, you feel the unaccustomed presence of school beginning to creep back into your daily routine?


Alvin and the Chipmunks

Backstabber

Story Written by-_LittleSophiaKawaii_

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own the following characters of Alvin and the Chipmunks-Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Seville and Dave Seville. They all belong to the Bagdasarian Productions. Thank You-__**LittleSophiaKawaii**_

_XXXX_

Chapter One  
_Brittany's POV_

_Do you ever get the feeling after six wonderful weeks of Christmas holidays, you spend most of it touring Europe and when you return home, you feel the unaccustomed presence of school beginning to creep back into your daily routine? Well, just you till your annoying alarm clock beeps six thirty on a tiresome Monday, and you fall out of bed, wondering what the hell happened to your carefree holiday. Because right now I have the urge to punch someone for waking me up._

I believe I had had enough vodka in my system to make me feel this slurry in the morning. I barely missed the edge of the bunk when I fell, and I could very well thank Jeanette's pillow for preventing me from cracking my head open on Alvin's fallen guitar.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and stagger into the bathroom, half of my upper body uncovered of the loose pink material I wore last night. It was the boys' birthday the day before school started, and we all partied till we dropped at the new Dance Rebellion.

Simon and Jeanette-especially Simon, was not very sociable during the night and spent the whole time playing chess on the bright lit garden. Theodore and Eleanor were happily enjoying themselves, while Alvin and I went our own ways. I could have sworn, the amount of girls he hit on last night was ridiculous, even for him. I, well most of the time I minded my own business, belting it out on the dancefloor as people around me stopped to watch. I was quite fond of everybody's attention.

But every party has to stop some time, doesn't it? I mean, you can't stay there forever, people will grow bored of your presence and you'll lose it as well. Oh well.

I strip to the nude and step into the shower, sudden paranoid that I have accidently left the bathroom door wide open. I checked. It was securely shut and locked. The warmth of the water sobered me up a little, and I could finally feel the bile and nausea quickly fade away with every splash to my face. I sigh when I heard Jeanette's voice outside the door.

"_Hey Britt, um, Ellie told me to tell you to hurry up..." _She called quietly. _"...Please...?" _Her voice was her Jeanette-natural, uneasy tone, but I was beginning to wonder what exactly she and Simon were doing last night. Of course they wouldn't spend four hours playing chess over and over again...seriously.

But to keep this brief conversation going, I pretended to not have heard her. I twist my body around in the shower and squeeze at the tips of my dripping wet hair. "...What?" I shouted, brain-dead.  
Jeanette gave a short sigh and repeated. _"Eleanor told me to tell you to hurry up...please."  
_I frowned. "I only just got in!" I protested.  
_"...but it's nearly eight o'clock!" _Jeanette shouted gently. _"...You've only got..." _She pauses, and I believe she's lifting up her daggy sleeve to check her watch. _"...ten minutes to get ready!" _

I froze. "What!" I shriek. Shit! I've only got ten minutes to do my makeup, dig into my clothes for an outfit and eat breakfast!  
Jeanette attempts to repeat. _"I said you've only got-"  
_"Don't remind me!" I interrupted rudely. I cut off the water and stepped out of the shower, snatching my pink towel and bathrobe and wrapping it around my body. I rush into the bedroom and shooed Jeanette out, slamming the door behind her.

_Normal POV_

Sighing, Jeanette trudged down the hallway into the kitchen, where the others were busy packing their lunches-well, Theodore and Eleanor were-Alvin was frowning into his glass of water and Simon was sitting at the table reading a book, his bag strap tangled around his shin. The bespectacled chipmunk looked up at her expectantly.

"...No luck?" He asked and Jeanette shook her head. Simon sighed, before turning towards Alvin, who was still engrossed in his glass of water. He tapped the edge of the table to catch his attention. "Alvin," he says firmly. He tried again. "Alvin!"  
Alvin's head snapped up instantly, his expression looked startled. "Huh?" He exclaimed. "Who died?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Nobody, numnuts." He says, adjusting his book and sliding the bookmark into his page. Alvin gently put his glass aside and rummaged through his sports-bag for his iPod touch, suddenly oblivious to what his younger brother was about to say.

Simon cleared his throat. "...I thought Dave told _you _to watch over Brittany last night, Alvin." He said. "You know how she gets when she drinks alcohol..."  
Alvin looks up at him and frowns, shoving his bag off his knee. "Hey, I wasn't the one trying to herd attention the whole night," he said crossly. "And besides, I have my own life you know...and it was my birthday, not hers" And then without another word, he shoved his earphones into his ears and turned away from his brother.

Simon growled and yanked the earphones from his ears. "You know you are _really _beginning to get on my nerves..." He said firmly. The bespectacled chipmunk placed his book down beside his toast and twisted around to face his brother, who was peering darkly over his shoulder. "It was _our _birthday, Alvin. Now go and fetch Brittany..._and hopefully she'll come down this time..." _

Alvin scoffed. "Oh yeah?" He said smugly. "Says who...?"  
Jeanette sighed and Simon frowned. He slapped the back of Alvin's head as the red clad chipmunk began to slide on out of his seat. "Says Dave," he replied firmly. "That's who...now git..."

"_Says Dave, that's who..." _Alvin muttered as he left the room.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

_Brittany POV_

I risk a glance back at the clock on the wall, as I wait for my hair-straightener to heat up. Seven fifty five. I chew on my lip, _God! _I shake my hair-straightener, as if to knock it into a faster pace. _There's no way I'm gonna make it now!_

Out of pure fright, I flinch when I heard a firm, impatient knock at the door. I considered that Eleanor had tried to come in to pry me from the bedroom, and I shout. "Don't get your panties all in a knot, Eleanor; I'll be out when I get out!"

But then I realise that it wasn't Eleanor, and I blush when I hear Alvin's voice reply. "Oh yeah, I realised that..." He said smugly. I shift my weight on the edge of Eleanor's bed and tossed my bangs out of my face, rolling my eyes at his smart comment.

I chuckled sarcastically. "Oh really?" I asked. "That's just _so great_!"  
Alvin scoffed. "Oh, yeah, sure..." He said dismissively. "Whatever...anyway, you better get out soon if you wanna catch the bus. It arrives in like, four minutes down the road, Britt, remember that..." And with that, I could feel the tremor on the floorboards as he left down the hallway. I gulped. Shit.

I leapt from the bed and tangled myself in my tank and skirt, eager to dress myself as fast as I could. Then, I snatched the heated hair-straightener and glided it through my locks of hair, my bangs and my fringe. It still felt rough when I put the compactor down, but I was quickly running out of time.

I snap the door open, stumbling over as I tried to buckle up my roman sandals. I shouted down the hallway, pushing myself hard off the wall. "Save the crumpets!" I gently pushed past Alvin, who was hitching up his bag beside the kitchen bench. He rolled his eyes at me, sighing.  
"Finally!" He exclaimed. "You're out."

I ignored him and snatched the box of rye crumpets from the cupboard and bit into one. The taste was plain and stuck to my tongue, but at least I didn't have to slave over the bench trying to fix myself cereal or something in what, two minutes?

Eleanor approached me as I exited the kitchen. "Your low fat lunch, Britt." She handed me a brown paper bag and smiled at me. "...Just how ya like it..."  
I chuckled and took the bag, fetching my shoulder bag from beside the front door and shoving it in, zipping it up as I hitched it across my shoulder. "Thanks Elle..." I say appreciatively. And then I turn to Theodore, as he stared at me expectantly. I smile. "...You too, Theo..." I add. Theodore grins.

Simon snaps his book shut and slips out of his seat. "...So, we're ready now?" He asked bluntly, looking at me if I was his primary subject for keeping us behind of schedule. I roll my eyes and look away.  
Jeanette set her toast aside and nods. "Yes..." she says quietly, picking up her bag. "Let's go...Dave had an early business meeting, so he couldn't be here to wish us luck."

Theodore sighed and left the kitchen, carrying his lunch. "That explains why he wasn't here to eat his scrambled eggs I made for him this morning..." He said sadly.

Eleanor smiled at him, touching his shoulder. "...its okay, Teddy..." she reassured gently. She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek, as the two began to make their way towards the door. "Dave will be here tonight to pick us up from school..."

Alvin and I were last to exit the house, glancing at each other disgust.  
Alvin scoffed. "Urgh, school..."  
I nodded in agreement. "Dittums on that one, Al..."

_XXXX_

Snapping my locker open, I groan at the new pile of books inside. _It's like they're there just to taunt me. Look at them...their little smirks. Urgh!_

I sighed, defeated, and I begin to snatch them out. And just as I was about to slam my good for nothing locker shut, I noticed a bright pink sticky note clinging to the back of it. Curiosity got the better of me, and I ripped it out to get a better look at it. It was from my best friend, Isla.

It read,  
_Hey Britt, how was Europe?  
I just wanted you to know there are two things that we need to discuss during lunch break. One: Have you asked Alvin out yet? _I blush at that one. _And two: there's this new girl coming to school today, I haven't gotten any info about her yet, but we can both do that together. Peace!_

_Luv ya!  
Isla  
xxxxxxx_

I smile and fold the piece of sticky paper back into my locker, before shutting it. I pull my schedule out of my planner and look over it. I heaved a giant sigh..._Math. _Yippee.

"Hey, Britt!" I flinch and whirl my head around, suddenly coming face to face with an over excited Isla, bouncing up and down in anticipation. She nudged me in the shoulder, trying to catch my attention. Apparently I was staring out into space. "So how'd it go?" She asks. "Did you ask him?"

I snap out of my daze and stare up at her. She has grown at least five centimetres over the summer. I shake my head and give a long, disappointed sigh. "No..." I reply solemnly.

Isla frowned at me. "Why not?" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest with annoyance.  
I give another sigh, as I turn and slowly make my way down the corridor. Isla followed close at my side, eager for my explanation. I shrug my shoulders. "...I don't know, Is..." I say gently. "...I don't even know if he likes me back..."

Isla rolled her eyes and takes me firmly by the arm, pulling me further down in safe, close view of Alvin's locker. The red clad chipmunk had his back turned to us, humming 'Miami 2 Ibiza' quietly to his iPhone. Nobody seemed to be bothering him right now, but I knew sometime in less than five seconds he'd be surrounded by girls waiting for a pick up line. It was just how he rolled, I guessed.

Isla nudged me again, and I turn and frown at her. "What?" I demanded.  
She sighed. "Brittany, he's right there!" She exclaimed quietly. "Why don't you just go over and ask him now? To get it over and done with."

I frown harder, before turning back towards Alvin. He was still in his idle position, his back remained towards us. I sigh. "I-I just don't have that kind of range, okay." I protested. I slump back and fold my arms. "I'm not doing it..."

Isla rolled her eyes. "_I don't have that kind of range, _she says." And stood up, taking me by the elbow as she began to yank me to my feet. "C'mon! I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. And I bet, neither will he!"  
I stutter. "But-"  
Isla cut me off. "No buts!" She snapped. She shoved me in Alvin's direction and shooed my further. "Now go!"

I heaved another huge sigh, before turning towards Alvin. Perhaps he overheard our conversation, because he was looking over at me now. I blushed and glanced over my shoulder, giving Isla a look of approval. Isla shook her head and shooed me again. "_Go!" _She whispered.

I turned back towards Alvin, who gave me a smirk as I stumbled over. _I am so going to kill you, Isla! _I scream in my head. Ignoring the chipmunk's smug look, I smiled back and made my way over.  
"I waved shyly. "Hey, Alvin..."  
He unplugs his earphones and shoves them in his jean pockets. He smiles. "Hey, Britt." He says. "What's up?"

I chew down on my lip. _Now what? _I look up at him and chuckle nervously. "Oh, uh, nothing..." I breathe. I make a short attempt to turn away, but think against it and step towards him, in which he smiled at further.

I blush. "...I uh, just wanted to uh, tell you, no ask you something...about last night..." I could hear Isla slapping her forehead, and I switched my words. "...uh actually, uh...about..._us..." _I squeaked nervously, and Alvin lifted an eyebrow in confusion. But underneath his deep, hazel eyes, I could just catch a glimpse of his cheeks burning bright red. It made me feel a bit better, for some odd reason.

Alvin leaned away from his locker and shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling wildly. "...What about...us?" He asked gently.  
I stuttered. "...Well uh..." I breathed. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, scared of what he might think. I mentally slapped myself, urging myself to go on. "...Alvin..." I whispered. "...W-will you-"

But before I could make the words out, a shouting of voices cut me off.

_**Well thats chapter one of Backstabber! Hope you liked it! Sorry it was rushed, my parents are pushing me. **_


End file.
